Heist
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mello blew a kiss to the man in the bathtub and sauntered out of the room. He was in the profession. He rifled through the mans belongings until he found his phone. Pressing a few buttons he made a call and left the line open. Mello was in the profession...of stealing organs. - MM. MCD. Yaoi. AU. 17 chapters sequel.


**Disclaimer: i do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**AN:** 100% Dedicated and written for my Mello: MelMat :)

**Suggested Listening**: So Crazy **by** Amuro Namie

~Part 1~

Mello blew a kiss to the man in the bathtub and sauntered out of the room. He was in _the_ profession.

He rifled through the mans belongings until he found his phone. Pressing a few buttons he made a call and left the line open.

Mello was in the profession...of stealing organs.

He walked out of the hotel room with the cooler safely under arm and even smiled at the people he passed by. Had anyone gone inside the room he had just left they would have called the police. However, Mello was not worried. He had yet to get caught and he did not plan on it either.

He took the stairs and exited out the back way and merely rolled his eyes at the hand that covered his mouth. He sank his teeth into the fingers he could reach and with a pained groan the hand moved.

"Beyond, take the fucking cooler before I smack you with it." He growled.

The elder man cackled and grabbed the cooler, shoving it in the back of his van. Mello always told him that using one looked too suspicious but the raven haired man never listened to him.

Beyond was also his employer and mentor.

Mello took his seat in the passenger side as Beyond secured the cargo. Mello let his eyes shut as Beyond slammed his door. Beyond had tried to Heist him years ago, it was how they had met. Mello had not fallen for the elders tricks though, despite being young at the time. He had been able to see through Beyond's act and had even managed to knick him in the throat with a knife from his boot.

Beyond had cackled rather insanely once he was free and had immediately asked Mello to become his apprentice. Naturally their working relationship did not start that night but after weeks of being followed and tracked down no matter where he went Mello had given in. He was a homeless teen anyway, what had he to loose?

Mello was now Beyond's top operative.

It was Mello's job to find targets, seduce or befriend them and grab a sample of their DNA for Beyond to match with his clientele. It was amazing just how much money people would pay for organs. Mello job did not end at the sample; if and when a match was found, he was to get that organ from the target by any means necessary even if it meant sleeping with or drugging them. He had even hit someone in the back of the head with a pipe before.

He only took the non essential ones or the ones you could live with one of. Mello knew that some of their competition harvested all available organs but it never sat well with Mello to kill the targets. Mello always called an ambulance for them. Beyond said he was too soft hearted. Mello called it being practical.

"You are not coming with me tonight." Beyond told him suddenly.

Mello opened his eyes and shot the elder man a look along the lines of "what the hell do you mean?"

"Ohhh I didn't tell you? Hehehe. You are going to a club to look for the next target!" Beyond told him gleefully.

"What the hell is the rush? You usually give me at least time to sleep." He was tired and did not feel like charming anyone tonight.

"I want you to find someone with green eyes. I don't care if its male or female. I want green eyes." Beyond babbled on as though he hadn't heard him. It irked Mello. He had so wanted a shower too.

"Mello did you hear-"

"Yes Beyond, I heard you about the fucking green eyes. Why don't I deliver this and you go get your new fetish?" Mello snapped. He was not even the slightest bit disturbed by his mentors odd request. Somehow they always managed to get the right donor type from Beyond's seemingly random requests. Green eyes were the most normal Mello had been asked for in a target in a while. The job he had just done had a Mickey Mouse tattoo, the one before that had pink hair. Large hands, lip rings, washboard chest, orange t-shirt...Green eyes were normal.

"Good. Here is your stop. Now have fun and don't come home without a new target!" Beyond all but kicked Mello out of the van and with a long suffering sigh Mello stepped out onto the sidewalk a few yards from the clubs entrance.

"I hate you." Mello hissed and slammed the door. Beyond's chilling laughter filled his ears as the van drove off.

Mello smoothed out his hair and did a quick check of his eyeliner before heading to the front of the line. He had only been denied entry a few times in his life and it had happened when he was younger and too childish looking.

They would not dare now.

And as he stepped into the club with its gyrating techno music Mello knew it was going to be a long night.

-End Part 1-

**AN**: :D so what is everyone's thoughts on this one?

This is the third of 4 preview fics (as in only intro chapters). So **vote on my profile poll** for which one you would like posted after Radio Nowhere is done being posted. This fic, and the M2-Sequel are completed for this.

**The other two posted are:** No light, and Stay Still

**Review?**


End file.
